


Every Dad Has His Day

by shaqfu



Series: DaiSuga Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week 2015, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga have a passion for one thing, and that thing happens to be their sons' rec volleyball game. What happens when the two get kicked out for being too excited?</p><p>Written for Daisuga Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Dad Has His Day

Today is the day. Daichi can feel it in his bones, he was going to get kicked out of the his son Shouyou’s little league volleyball game. 

Usually, the stands in the room of the recreational center that his son had his weekly games in was quiet, with slightly less than enthusiastic parents politely clapping when a team makes a point no matter what team scored, but thankfully this game was different. On the other side of the room, where the opposite team’s fans were sitting, was one man who had a similar fire in his eyes, a man who clearly had a passion for his son’s little league volleyball game.

Daichi has seen this man a handful of times, when Shouyou went up against his kid, in between games while one was just coming in and the other was leaving, once in a while at the grocery store, you know, just dads doing dad things and bumping into each other. The thing that amazed Daichi the most was that the man was always immaculately dressed. Button downs and ties, crisp jeans with boots, even his t-shirts looked good. Daichi was a slob in comparison, and as a single dad, who could blame him? This guy though, he looked good always, he wasn’t too bad looking either.

It was slow going, but the game was beginning to heat up as much as it could when a bunch of ten year olds were playing volleyball. The setter, in the middle of the front line set the volleyball to Shouyou and with his eyes closed, Shouyou spiked down the ball and tied up the game. Instantly, Daichi stood up.

“YEAH! NICE JOB SHOUYOU!” 

He furiously began to clap.

Suddenly every eye turned towards Daichi. It was quiet, even the players stopped and stared at them. Shouyou enthusiastically grinned and gave a thumbs up to his dad.

“COME ON TOBIO, YOU CAN PUSH THEM BACK.”

Mr. Immaculate himself was standing now, presumably cheering for his own son. Right on cue, every pair of eyes moved towards the man in question and Shouyou’s smilee dropped.

 

The two fathers glared at each other from across the room. Neither one was willing to back down. They needed to defend their title of Best Little League Dad and neither one wanted to lose. Their own personal match was interrupted by a whistle blow from the referee of the game. The game was back in play whether they wanted it to be or not. Daichi was not going to go down quietly. For now, the battle was over but, _oh_ , it was on.

It was Shouyou’s team’s turn to serve and with anticipation, Daichi watched a small freckled boy serve the ball. It easily went over the net and the play began. A boy in the back row bumped up the ball towards the setter in the front, and then off to a tall blond boy wearing glasses. Shouyou tried to block it, but he missed the ball. At the same time Daichi and the well dressed dad shouted to their sons.

“DON’T MIND, SHOUYOU! YOU’LL GET THE NEXT ONE!”

“NICE SET UP TOBIO!”

The rest of the audience began to murmur about how rude the opposing fathers were.

“Excuse me, sirs. You need to stop yelling, or else you will be ejected from the game,” the referee said. 

After quick apologies, the dads looked away bashfully, but as soon as the whistle blew to continue the game, they were back at full attention. With every sneaker squeak and quick movement, the fathers clenched their fists, made quiet gasps, and from the corner of his eye, Daichi was pretty sure he saw Mr. Immaculate cover his mouth during a pretty stressful rally.

Though it was only the first set, the score was 23-24, with Shouyou’s team in the lead. If the first game was won, that would be half the battle. Though probably no other parent thought the air in the room was tense, the bunch of ten years olds did, and so did Daichi and the dad across the way.

The ball was served over the net and the rally began back and forth between a bunch of ten year olds. After the fourth cross over the net, the ball was back on Shouyou’s team’s side. As perfectly as a ten year old could set a ball, it went right in front of Shouyou. He jumped, and spiked the ball down into the ground as the opposing team desperately tried to keep the ball off the ground. The whistle blew signifying the set has ended.

“YEA! THAT’S MY SON!” 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”

As soon as they both shouted, the battling fathers quickly closed their mouths and went wide-eyed. It was too late, the shouting offenders returned to the scene of the crime. 

“Alright, can the two over-excited dads leave the room before we start the next set? Thank you,” the referee said from his stand on the side of the court. Daichi looked over to Shouyou who made a face of understanding. As he left, he gave one last encouraging thumbs up to his son.

Outside was nice, to say the least. Daichi sat on the steps, embarrassed with himself. _You couldn’t have just held it in. It was just rec volleyball, Daichi. You know how much this means to Shouyou and you messed up. You better apologize to him and get him ice cream or something on the way home._

Lost in thought, Daichi did not even notice the other outlaw join him on the steps. They sat there in silence, stewing in their own juice, upset that they got kicked out of a little league volleyball game. Mr. Immaculate snapped out of it first, and slowly turned his head and stared at Daichi until Daichi made eye contact. Once their eyes met, Mr. Immaculate stated, “I never realized how cute you are.” Immediately after he said it, he looked in the opposite direction to think over exactly what he did. 

Daichi’s looked down at the ground and his mind basically shut off. Was the dad who was equally as passionate as him about his son’s volleyball matches and was an amazing dresser actually calling his messy dad self cute? His mind finally caught up with the situation and he looked up.

“What?”

How eloquent.

Daichi realized what he said and his face turned red. He coughed to get over his embarrassment before he attempted to make himself sound more smooth.

“What I meant to say was, um, uh, thank you?”

The cough clearly didn’t work, maybe a second cough might help. He looked away too for an extra measure.

While covering his embarrassment, Mr. Immaculate began to laugh.

“That was rude of me,” he said in between giggles. “That was just so abrupt. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in my emotions, like back at the game, and I said that without thinking.” He flashed a big smile. “I’m Sugawara Koushi. Would you be interested in going out on a date by any chance?”

Just as Daichi thought he recovered from the sudden attack, his face turned red all over again. It has been an incredibly long time since he’s been on a date, and the thought of going out without Shouyou crawling over him sounded amazing. Also, spending a night with Sugawara sounded absolutely wonderful.

“Yea! Sure! Maybe we can exchange tips on things to yell during a quiet volleyball game,” Daichi said with a smile.

It was Sugawara’s turn to blush.

“I would like that,” he said, trying to hold back his own smile.

“Really though,” Daichi began. “I would love to go out on a date, I’ll give you my number because as you know, single Dad life is not easy.”

Suga nodded with a smile, easily continuing the conversation.

 

“Dad! Dad, we won!” Like a blur, a bushel of orange hair interrupted Daichi and Suga’s conversation and Daichi was greeted by his son. Right behind Shouyou was Suga’s son, who Daichi just recently learned is named Tobio.

“Yea, it was only by two points though!” Tobio shouted right in Daichi’s ear as he greeted the group.

“Congratulations Shouyou! I expected nothing less! How about some ice cream to celebrate?” Daichi asked.

Tobio must have overheard Daichi talking to Shouyou because his eyes glossed over began to brim with tears.

“You want ice cream too, don’t you?” Suga asked when he saw his son’s reaction.

Tobio nodded furiously trying to hide his tears.

Daichi and Suga made eye contact and shrugged.

“Might as well go together,” Daichi declared.

The well dressed father nodded and off the four went to the ice cream palor down the block.

———

It was the night of their date and Daichi was a lot more nervous than he cared to admit. Suga was always so well dressed, how could he even compare? Daichi had to look good, he had to prove to his date that he wasn’t a complete slob! He looked at himself in the mirror. Daichi cleaned up nice but at the end of the day, he had to admit, he was nothing special. 

“I should wear a tie,” he said, thinking out loud. “Maybe that will bring me to the next fashion level.”

Frantically, Daichi looked around the room to find a tie he hasn’t touched in years. The clock was ticking down and he had to drive off the the little Italian restaurant in ten minutes.

Right before his deadline, Daichi found a solid navy blue tie, put it own, said goodbye to Shouyou and the sitter, and ran out the door.

With flowers clutched in his hands, Daichi walked into the dimly lit Italian restaurant. From the entrance, Daichi could see Suga’s face. When the two made eye contact, Suga smiled but instantly his face fell. _What did I do wrong?_ Daichi thought as soon as he saw the expression.

Dreading what was ahead of him, Daichi walked towards Suga and the table. When Suga’s body came into view, he was still very much beautiful but very much underdressed.

“Oh no, did I misinterpret this? Is this not a date?” Daichi asked as he looked down at the flowers he was holding.

“No! No! I’m the one who messed up, I thought I would dress down a little bit because I thought that you were that kind of guy!” Suga said, looking a little embarrassed himself.

“I thought I would dress up because you always look so good whenever I see you!” Daichi said in shock.

Suga’s cheeks were starting to go red. 

“Well,” he began. “It looks like we both assumed wrong.”

Daichi began to laugh. “I guess we both did.”

Suddenly, the air of awkwardness broke and Suga joined in on the laughter. With a gesture Suga told Daichi to sit. Before sitting, he remembered that he was holding on to the bouquet of flowers in a death grip. 

“These are for you,” Daichi said between giggles. He abruptly shoved the bouquet towards Suga.

“They’re beautiful,” Suga said. “Thank you so much.”

Daichi sat down and finally their date began.

Daichi felt it in his bones, this was going to be a good date.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A BEACON OF SIN AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS! (I am honestly so embarrassed despite this being pure fluff)  
> Tell me to get over myself on [tumblr](http://www.countvonroo.tumblr.com)  
> Accompanying art done by tumblr user [shiroakahana](http://www.shiroakahana.tumblr.com)! Find it [here!](http://shiroakahana.tumblr.com/post/134310204807/daisuga-week-day-1-single-dads-clubsleepwalking)
> 
> Hopefully more Daisuga Week 2k15 to come!


End file.
